


Handiwork

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: There's just something really satisfying about opening up a newspaper and getting to read all about something that he was responsible for.





	Handiwork

Yomiel returns to the empty apartment, taking care not to trip over the cat weaving between his legs and mewing happily. He kneels down to pet Sissel with his free hand, prompting a purr from the little creature. In his other hand, he holds the item that he left to get - a rolled up newspaper.

Occasionally, he will go to the effort of going out to get one - even if this world has forgotten all about him, he still likes to know what is going on around him. However, that isn't the reason he went and got one today. There is a much better reason for it.

He takes a moment to check that Sissel's bowl has food in it. It does, and so he goes to sit down at the table. Sissel hops up into his lap and begins kneading his legs, his body vibrating with a deep purr.

"It should be in the newspaper today," Yomiel speaks, unfurling the paper and smoothing it out. If it's in here, it's not front page news. Funny, he thinks, an esteemed detective claiming to have murdered his wife is supposed to be a pretty big deal, isn't it? It was all over the news on the television last night.

He turns the page - ah, there it is, on the third page. A broad smile spreads across the blond's face as he takes in the headline. 'Detective murders wife'. That's what they think. Course, he's not going to correct them. If the detective wants to rot behind bars for a crime he didn't commit, then that's just fine with him. He hadn't anticipated events taking such a turn but he's glad they did.

A colourless picture of Detective Jowd himself takes up a majority of the page. He is emerging from the police car, flanked by officers, his hands shackled in front with a pair of handcuffs. His head is bent down so that his bangs end up shielding his eyes from the camera. Not like Yomiel needs to see them - he's already seen the pain and confusion in them when the detective saw his wife lying dead on the floor.

His wife is shown on the page too in a smaller picture. Yomiel stares at Alma's smiling face, thinking back to the moment she died. She walked into that house and turned on the light, completely oblivious to the death trap she had just fallen into. By the time she noticed the danger she was in, it was too late, far too late. He watched her expression change in that brief second when she knew she was about to die.

He felt no remorse over what he had done. She may have been an innocent person who had nothing to do with his death but she was Detective Jowd's wife.

Sissel, the Sissel he loved and was going to marry, was an innocent person too and she still died, took her own life because she believed he had departed from this world. If it hadn't been for them, he and Sissel would be alive and together right now. Every day, he still thought about her, longed to be by her side. He wanted nothing more than to hear her voice and hold her close but he couldn't because she was six foot under.

Now Detective Jowd was getting to know the pain he felt. He would get to lie awake at night, wracked with grief and longing for the presence of the woman he loved, knowing he could never see her again.

It's only fair, isn't it? That's what Yomiel thinks.

He briefly reads the accompanying text then sits back, stroking the curled up cat who is still on his lap.

"I should get a picture frame," he says.


End file.
